Son of the Dragon: Blood Moon
by LoganHowlettofAthenaCabin
Summary: Two years after the war with Gaea, both camps have declared peace. and for those two years everything is going well. but something from the gods past has returned and it will bring destruction to all who oppose. The Prince of Darkness returns to the world after many years of slumber and he brings a new threat to the Heroes of Olympus. rated T for blood and language. Send reviews!
1. Prologue

Prologue-

A mob of villagers were razing a forest around a large castle. The lord of this large estate hurried to his study with an object in his hand, it shined an aura of crimson red. "Sir?" his butler cried out. "Not now, Mr. Igor!" the Lord yelled as he ran through the doors into his study about the size of a full library.

"Sir is that..." Mr. Igor asked as he tailed the Lord.

"Yes, it is." I answered," took me decades and thousands of lives to make this little artifact."

The Villagers were at the castle gates. The Lord went to a bookcase leaning on a wall and pulled a hidden lever disguised as an old book; the bookcase creaked and shifted to the side exposing a hidden staircase going down into a dark room beneath the castle. "Mr. Igor, escape though the back way." He ordered," they won't find you if you leave from there."

"But, Sir?" he stalled," What about you?"

"I'll survive, and this will make me stronger than the gods ever were!" He opened his hand showing a glowing crimson cube that radiated pure energy. "I will be moved to the new world using the power of it, I will be sleeping in my coffin. Wake me on the Blood Moon!" with that said the Lord went down the stairs in to a dungeon looking room with a large black coffin in the middle. Mr. Igor ran off to the lower levels as the Lord opened the coffin door showing a small hole in the back of the bedding. In this hole he put the cube in and smaller doors locked it in and the Lord laid on top the beddings and slowly closed the lid. As soon as the villagers broke the gate down the coffin vanished.

The people burned the stable and killed the horses. They destroyed the armory and guest house, they brought down the towers and invaded to the main hall. All the paintings were lit, curtains torn, treasures raided. The town scholars loaded their bags with the many books of The Lords study and took all his artifacts, The Raid leader came in. He was tall, but his face was covered with a red used scarf and his black hair dropped down from his folded hunter hat, he wore a long black coat and heavy boots, the clothes underneath the coat were dark and somewhat torn. "Master, Hellsing!" a scholar called out, "thank you for helping us drive out the vampire, for decades he has been killing off members of our town, and also thank you for letting us to gather things from his vast storage of books and artifacts we could sell these after learning from them to help bring some wealth."

"He will be back!" Hellsing whispered, "and I will be ready!"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Identity

I woke up in the middle of some forest. The night sky was dark and I was surrounded by trees and their shadows, but I could see things as clear as day. I stood up and stretched my back, the moon was full and it had some traces of orange around it. I hear twigs break close by, and it had a sharp pitch along with a swishing sound after, meaning something about my size and fast is stalking me. I chose to ignore it and act like nothing was there, for the sake of finding out what it was later on when it gets a nerve to confront me.

I walked for a while before the stalker makes another sound, but this time I also heard a heartbeat and it was not mine. Wait, how could I have heard that? Strange, but I continued to act dumb to keep up the chase. Minutes later I heard another heartbeat, and then more appear. I stop and look around with a guarded stance and listen to a collective of heartbeats, I count just over a dozen separate hearts. I feel cornered, and I ran toward a direction where I heard nothing. I ran faster and faster, the people behind me were having a hard time keeping up, all but one and between the bushes I caught glimpses of silver as he or she tailed me.

Now, I was really running; running at speeds faster than could not be natural. This silver chaser too was fast and after several yards later arrows were being shot towards me. I dodged them, and the ones that pass my nose smelled odd, Poison. I stop on a waterline of some beach, and run across the sand as the silver chaser runs through the forest line.

"He is almost there!" someone yelled from behind.

Almost where, were they chasing me toward something? I stop and faced the forest line. The silver chaser stopped with me and stared at me. This one had a different heartbeat than the others, it sounded stronger. "Who are you, why are you chasing me?" I yelled.

"I am Artemis, and you reek like a monster!" Artemis said as they walked out. She has auburn tied into a ponytail, silvery yellowish eyes similar to the moon and she looked very young maybe 16 or 15. An arrow was shot into my shoulder, I felt tired but it only lasted a second and I pulled it out. The others arrived and surrounded me with drawn bows. A girl with black hair stared at me, and then shot me in the heart area. The arrow stuck out of my chest but I felt nothing, I pulled it out and looked at the bronzed colored tip. Instinctively I ran up to her and punched her hard in the jaw; she flew several feet and landed hard in the dirt. The others opened fire; I winced ready for all of them to hit me, but nothing. I looked and each one was stopped by this red aura that surrounded me. The moon all of a sudden shined scarlet red and my clothes were shifting to darker and heavier material. I was now wearing a black long coat with tears at the tail ends, scarlet cargo pants, medieval type shirt, and heavy boots. I looked at the hunters and then at the one I punched. She sat up slowly with blood dropping from her forehead, I felt cold. The sight of her blood made me feel weird, I was losing control of myself I took a step closer to her then went in to a full sprint. I was intercepted by Artemis; she held a knife to my neck.

"Don't you dare!" she threatened. Before she reacted I grabbed her hand and forced away from my neck. She looked at me with astonishment at my speed; I then threw her to the side and ran to the girl that was bleeding. I looked into her electric blue eyes, they at first looked angry then they calmed the longer I stared at them. The blood was dripping from a large cut on her forehead, but I wasn't focusing on that, I was looking at her neck. I can see the throbbing of her neck veins. My teeth felt like they were growing, knelt down by her and put one hand behind one side of her neck then I drop my mouth down to the open side of her neck then bit down. That moment was rushing, seconds after I bite her she regains consciousness. She struggles, but it only makes the blood rush faster to my mouth.

"What?" Artemis whispered.

I draw away from the girl's neck, she is pale and sickly looking. I felt bad, so I cut myself and drip my blood into the bite marks and she gasps as the wounds heal. Drinking her blood seemed to make me gain old memories, i remember who these people were and who Artemis really is."Good evening, Artemis!" I greeted the young looking goddess" Don't you remember me, lass?" I asked with a grin.

She squinted at my face, "wait…" she paused. I tried to boost her memory by doing something only could do, I picked up Thalia (I can get people's memories and identities from drinking their blood) and bit her wrist. But also I cut open mine and laid my cut on top of her, it is one of the ways for my powers to transfer to her. "I'll make her my child!" with that I transferred my blood in hers; I had her gaze into her eyes to restrain her from struggling. Seconds went by before I finished, she collapsed from exhaustion. I faced Artemis and her hunters, "I am Vlad Tepes, the Prince of Darkness, King of Monsters, The Impaler, I am…" I grinned, the moon darkened its red shade to blood red and the shadows were all pointing toward me, "I AM PLASMIUS DRACULA!" darkness filled the area as my name echoed through the air.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Hunters ran to their fainted comrade. "What did you do to her, monster!" one demanded. I stared at her," I made her one like me, well not exactly." Artemis glared at me, "what do you mean, not exactly like you?"

"Well, I am one of a kind and she hasn't been around as long as I have." I said that with a toothy grin. I looked to the south ends of the beach, that's when I caught flashes of light and laughing. Artemis seem to know where I was looking, "Plasmius, no!" but her voice was wind in my ears as I smelled their blood from a far. Two targets, one smelled like sage and chocolate, the other smelled like ozone and rain. I glance at Artemis, and then darted across the sand toward the two. She followed me in streaks of silver, arrows try to hit me but I dodge them. I sensed an energy field upcoming, it smelled of illusion spells.

"JASON, PIPER!" Artemis yelled," Run to the big house now!" they were startled, but when they looked our way, they seem to understand and followed that order. "Only demigods can go to that place." She yelled to me.

"You forget…" I replied," I am a demigod," with that said, I walked into this shielded area without struggle. I caught up to the two in the middle of some camp like area. They seemed to have warned the others in the area because I was staring down with an army of armed teenagers. About a dozen were pointing bows and arrows; others were formed into a phalanx with several others standing together, I count 7 in a line. The one in front had a strong heartbeat, black hair, sea-green eyes, and smelled like Poseidon.

"Who summoned you, monster?" the ozone smelling blonde demanded.

"Move, I must see…" a middle-aged looking man with the bottom half of a horse, his expression was hard on me.

"Been a while, Chiron," I called out.

"You were, dead, slain, gone," he stuttered. I ran up to him, but to these people it would have looked like I teleported, I was feet away from him. Arrows were being shot towards me not one hit me because of the red aura surrounding by body.

"I know my eyes have changed to red but that still doesn't change who my mother is," I told Chiron,"I planned for that raid on my castle, and I had prepared for my escape from that damn Hunter, speaking of, where is…" I tapped all over my pockets until I felt something solid in the inside jacket pocket, I reach in and pull out a red cube with alchemic writings and transmutation circles on each side. My greatest accomplishment, one of which the likes of my father would have never achieved. Everyone was staring at it along with me, but the cube is only the case, the object inside has more power than a god in their true form.

"What is that?" Artemis asked.

"Something that no mortal man can ever create in one lifetime; something so powerful it is able to bring the dead to life, my lady I present to you…" I paused for dramatic effect," a Philosopher Stone." The thought of bringing back the dead weighed on these kids' minds; I caught a blonde girl standing next to the son of Poseidon, she had grey eyes and looked exactly like my mother. But she smelled different, I was going to ask her something, Thalia comes back with her comrades.

"What did you do to me? My bones hurt, my eyes sting, my head it on the verge of exploding, my fingers feel sore," she complained.

"What did you do to my sister?!" the Blonde guy yelled. I gazed at Thalia.

"I have seen your past, Thalia!" I announced to her, her eyes widened." Who is Luke?" With this question many of the campers got uncomfortable, especially the blonde girl and sea-boy. Then I thought for a second," is this Luke guy dead?" now that was the statement that got everyone to look grimly towards me.

Finally Thalia broke the silence, "yes, why do you ask?"

"Did you care for him enough?" I asked her

"He was an old ally, but betrayed us and died to save us. He did things in which he probably wasn't proud of but he died a hero," She answered.

I looked at the blonde girl with grey eyes, "who is your godly parent?"

She looked at me confused, she question the subject change in her head, but answered. "Athena." She is my half-sister.

"Well, sister. How was Luke related to you?"

"Same as Thalia, he was an old friend." But from reading her expressions, there was more to it.

"What if I brought him back? What if I raised him from death, to be alive again." I asked.

"Impossible, no one is capable of raising the dead." Artemis and Chiron both said. Then the blonde guy came at me, swinging his gold sword to me, trying to slice me.

"How do you know these things from Thalia?" he screamed as he kept hacking at me

"Because I drank her blood and turned her into a Vampire!" I declared," When a strong enough vampire drinks from their victim they will inherit memories from that victims mind."

"You turned my sister into a monster?!" he looked really mad, the sky was getting cloudy.

"Yes, if you think a vampire is a monster, then yes." I kept dodging his swings," if you keep doing this, I will have to take out my swords!"

"Jason, stop!" the girl he was with yelled. He stopped immediately, that was interesting. From the way she looked and the way she smelled I could tell she was a child of Aphrodite, and a few of her children have a special gift that is quite useful against mortals and a couple weak minded immortals, that would be charmspeak.

"Daughter of Aphrodite, is that charmspeak that you used?" I asked.

"Yes, and I want you to leave and never return!" he voice echoed through my mind but charmspeak doesn't work on me.

"Nice try, girl. But that kind of magic doesn't work on me." Then I turned to Thalia," do you want this Luke guy to come back?" I asked her in a soft voice.

She thought about it, she looked at the others and Chiron who had a concerned look on his face, Artemis looked angry. My sister's heartbeat was going faster, but I heard another sound in her, a smaller heartbeat. Then Thalia walked up to me, "Can you really bring him back?" I nodded. She then looked straight into my red eyes. "Yes, please bring him back!" I smiled, she fell for it.


End file.
